imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Anime Heroes (World of Darkness)
The sixth installment of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features a gigantic ensemble of anime characters (total of over 200 characters), is split into three parts and takes place in Mortal Engines and Alita: Battle Angel, serving as a substory arc of Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate) taking place after the story. Imagined in Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D. 1.85:1 ratio for regular 2D and 3D formats. Specially formatted for select sequences of Part 2 in IMAX (2.35:1 ratio entirely in Part 1 and partially in Part 2 for IMAX only). The two OC antagonists featured in this story are Phasparas (the goddess of crystal), and Wrathax (the god of obsidian). Their own goal is to destroy the Anime Heroes and engulf the whole universe in light and/or darkness; and it is up to all the Anime Heroes to stop them from dominating it. Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks (E: Echo) * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Kisaragi Finale) * Galo Thymos - Max Mittleman (Matoi-Tech) '-E- * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook '(Black Swordsman Rush) * Agil - Patrick Seitz (Welder's Spark) '-E- * Sinon - Michelle Ruff '(Alicizating Sniper-Bow Longshot) * Silica - Christine Marie Cabanos (Beast Tamer) '-E- * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins '(EXCALIBUR!) * Medusa - Karen Stassman (GORGON!) '-E- * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer '(DTR!) * Inferno Cop - Junichi Goto (Blazing Flames) '-E- * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones '(Silver Crescent Rose) * Nora Valkyrie - Samantha Ireland (Magnhild) '-E- * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller '(Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Lotte Yanson - Stephanie Sheh (Fairies and Spirits) '-E- * Zero Two - Tia Ballard '(Golden Strelizia) * The Klaxosaur Princess - Luci Christian (Klaxosnakes) '-E- * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos '(Two-Star Goku Uniform Delinquent) * Aina Ardebit - ? (?) '-E- * Aqua - Faye Mata '(Purifying Waterstorm (w/h Eris and Iris)) * Megumin - Erica Mendez (Exploding Firestorm (w/h Yunyun and Luna)) '-E- * Saitama - Max Mittleman '(One Death Punch Man) * Genos - Zach Aguilar (Demon Cyborg) '-E- * Miku - Bryn Apprill '(Argentea) * Yuki Takeya - Brittney Karbowski (Hardcore Survivor) '-E- * Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen '(Junketsu Dusk) * Tomoyo Kanzaki - Shaena'e Moore (Closed Clock) '-E- * Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post '(Ultimate Shinja-Koketsu) * Croix Meridies - Caitlyn Elizabeth (Noir Rod) '-E- * Ram and Rem - Ryan Bartley and Brianna Knickerbocker '(Twin Power: Oni's Wrath) * Philia - Trina Nishimura (Razorsharp Dance) * Strea - Cristina Vee (Hollow Fusion) '-E- * Leafa - Cassandra Lee Morris '(Blades of Alfheim) * Lisbeth - Sarah Anne Williams (Blacksmith of Axes) '-E- * Katsuhira Agata - Rylan Strachan '(Kiznaiver Finale) * Noriko Sonozaki - Natasha Strickey (Emotional Mystery) '-E- * 9'a - Justin Briner '(Alpha Strike) * Lucia Fex - ? () '-E- * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post '(Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Ursula Callistis - Alexis Nichols (Chariot du Nord) '-E- * Pina Co Lada - Jessica Boone '(Direct Hit) * Rory Mercury - Molly Searcy (Direct Hit) '-E- * Yuna - Ryan Bartley '(Operation Soundwave) * Eiji - Chris Patton (Blood Knight) '-E- * Klein - Kirk Thornton '(The Extreme Reaver) * Xaxa - Ben Diskin (Fatal Bullet) '-E- * Hiro - Matt Shipman '(True Strelizia Apath) * Gai Ogata - Khoi Dao (Demonic Shiryu) '-E- * Hamilton Uno Law - Shaena'e Moore '(Direct Hit) * Shino Kuribayashi - Stephanie Wittels (Awakening Fistfight) '-E- * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey '(Action Mask) * Nadeko Sengoku - Stephanie Sheh (Invisible Curse) -E- * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Monochrome Illusion) * Ilia Amitola - Cherami Leigh (Camoflague) -E- * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel (Koro-Sensei and the Serpent) * Karma Akabane - Austin Tindle (Devilish Bullet Mark) '-E- * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee '(EXCALIBUR!) * Shiro Emiya - Sam Reigel (Projection) '-E- * Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich '(Mankanshoku-Man: Guerilla) * Suyuko Mankanshoku - Erika Harlacher (Pins and Needles) '-E- * Aoi Sakurai - Cristina Vee '(Covering Fire) * Naoto Takayama - Josh Grelle (Runaway Train) '-E- * Lelei La Lalena - Brittney Karbowski '(Magic Staff) * Arpeggio La Lalena - Emily Neves (Big Sister's Authority) '-E- * Julian Chase/Miranda Worth w/h Ichigo, Yasamin Madrani and Valentina Romanyszyn - Michael B. Jordan, Dakota Fanning, Brittany Lauda, Golshifteh Farahani and Asia Kate Dillon '(Quadriple Mech Finish) * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Sleeping Knight Master) * Yuuki Konno - Erica Mendez (The Guild's All Here) '-E- * Darkness - Cristina Vee '(Sharpening Swordstorm (w/h Wiz and Kazuma)) * Kazuma - Arnie Pantoja (Unsung Adventurer) -E- * Goku - Sean Schemmel (ULTRA Super Saiyan!) * Frieza - Christopher Ayres (Golden Frieza) '-E- * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman '(Yang Rush) * Pyrrha Nikos - Jen Brown (Polarity) '-E- * Yuuri/Chito - Emily Neves/Stephanie Sheh '(Catastrophe) * Kokoro - Jeannie Tirado (Genista Barrage Storm) * Marika Kato - Luci Christian (Space Yacht Captain!) '-E- * Doraemon - Mona Marshall '(Super Guided Gadget Laser Beam) * Canti (Overdrive Technique) '-E- * Llenn - Jad Saxton '(Operation Overdrive) * Pitohui - Jamie Marchi (Gun Gale Rampage) '-E- * Akko Kagari - Erica Mendez '(Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albretchsberger - Jennifer Alyx (Technomancy Witch) '-E- * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky - Colleen Clinkenbeard, Luci Christian, Christopher R. Sabat, Ian Sinclair, Sonny Strait, Stephanie Young, Eric Vale, Patrick Seitz '(Straw Hat Pirates) * Jinbe - Daniel Baugh (Knight of the Sea) '-E- * Neko - Stephanie Sheh '(Silver Strain Legends (w/h Red Clan)) * Kukuri Yukizome - Janice Kawaye (Silver Hues) '-E- * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro - Alexis Tipton, Erica Mendez '(Beehive) * Marika Tachibana - Carrie Keranen (Fluster of Joy) '-E- * Luluco - Brittney Karbowski '(Grand Triggered) * Alpha Omega Nova - Justin Briner (Alpha/Omega) '-E- * Eren Yeager - Bryce Papenbrook '(Titan Eren Rush) * Mikasa Ackerman - Trina Nishimura (Evasive Manuevers!) '-E- * Ikuno - Leah Clark '(Chlorophytum 2.0) * Shera L. Greenwood - Sarah Weidenheft (Enchantment!) '-E- * Haru Soramachi/Namino Murakami - Bryn Apprill, Mallorie Rodak '(Space Blitz) * Makoto Mitsurugi/Makiko Maki - Avery Smithhart, Dawn M. Bennett (Final Blade) * Rubi Azumi/Maiko Sakura - Reba Buhr, Juliet Simmons (Fuper Sun) * Kaede Kayano - Monica Rial (Mega Tentacle Strike) * Irina Jelavic - Martha Harms (Infiltration) '-E- * Naruto Uzumaki - Malie Flanagan '(Send in the Clones) * Sakura Haruno - Kate Higgins (Strength of a Hundred Seal) '-E- * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi - Juliet Simmons, Rachel Landon '(Pair-Up (with Shino)) * Mari Kurokawa - Allison Sumrall (Medical Magic) '-E- * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Natochenny '(Drag Knight Harem Attack (w/h Airi, Noct, Tilifur and Shalice)) * Krulcifer Ainfolk - Brina Palencia (Divine Fafnir) '-E- * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori - Stephanie Sheh, Patrick Seitz, Grant George, Sarah Anne Williams, Steve Cannon, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Todd Haberkorn '(Elite Upgrade) * Midori - Jamie Marchi (Blackhole App) '-E- * Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern - Cynthia Martinez and Kira-Vincent Davis '(Magic Kaleidostick Posse) * Miyu Edelfelt - Caitlynn French (Sapphire Master) '-E- * Izuku Midoriya - Justin Briner '(One For All/All for One) * Ochako Uraraka - Luci Christian (Zero Gravity/Meteor Shower) '-E- * Meliodas - Bryce Papenbrook '(Demonic Justice) * Elizabeth Liones/Liz - Erika Harlacher (Full Goddess Power) '-E- * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti - Kira Vincent-Davis, Patricia Duran '(Rose Dragon of Thorns) * Beefeater E. Caty - Sharon Emerrick (Chivalry of the Knight) '-E- * Maria - Alexis Tipton '(Powerful Witch Climax) * Ezekiel - Leah Clark (Spear of Heaven) -E- * Koyume Koizuma/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa - Megan Shipman, Amber Lee Connors, Margaret McDonald, Elizabeth Maxwell (Bringing Comic-to-Life) * Wakaba Kohashi/Moeka Tokita/Mao Kurokawa/Nao Mashiba - ?, ?, ?, ? (Wakaba Unite) '-E- * Mordred - Erica Lindbeck '(Rebellious Fury) * Atalanta - Allegra Clark (Agrius Metamorphosis) '-E- * Astolfo - Faye Mata '(Casseur de Logistille) * Jeanne D'Arc - Erika Harlacher (La Pucelle) -E- * Alice Zuberg - Alexis Tipton (Bind of Amayori) *Quinella - ? (Eternity) '-E- *Tony Tony Chopper - Brina Palencia '(Devil Fruit) *Boa Hancock - Lydia Mackay (Kuja Pirates) '-E- *Cameron McCloud - Maisie Williams '(Unauthorized Universal Ultimatum) *Yume - Jeannie Tirado (Brave Huntress) '-E- *Maiko Ogure - Dorothy Elias-Fahn '(Begin of the Beginning) *Omiko Hakodate - Karen Strassman (110 Million Cannonball Serve) '-E- *Takane Enomoto - Caitlyn Glass '(Cyber Virus) *Momo Kisaragi - Victoria Grace (Under Pressure) '-E- *Selesia Upitiria/Meteora Osterreich/Rui Kanoya/Alicetaria February/Mamika Kirameki - Kara Greenberg, Brianna Knickerbocker, '(Creationslash!) *Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary - Erika Harlacher and Cherami Leigh (The Mighty Battleaxe) *Phosphophyllite - Sarah Weidenheft (Crystal Cluster) * *Madoka, Lan and Muginami - Kira Buckland, Sophie Roberts and Karen Strassman (Vox Unit Up!) *Raven Branwen - Anna Hullum (Spring Maiden) *Rachel Gardner - Meg McClain (Angel of Slaughter) *Nomad of Nowhere - N/A (Eternal Spell) *The Nostalgia Critic - Doug Walker (Bullet Rain) *Angry Joe - Joe Vargas (4 Hour Outrage) '-E- *Krillin - Brian Beacock '(Full Power Kamehameha!) *Android 18 - Colleen Clinkenbeard (Accel Dance) '-E- *Umaru Doma/Sylphynford Tachibana/Kirie Motoba/Nana Ebina (w/h Normal and Himouto forms) - Emily Neves, Christina Kelly, Jad Saxton, Sara Ornelas '(Himouto Craziness) *Sora Kashiwagi and Mii-Kun - Sarah Nanochenny, N/A (That's a Wrap!) *Asa Motegi and Isao - Skyler McIntosh, N/A (BBQ) '-E- *Rin and Finis - Cherami Leigh and Melissa Fahn '(The Song of Beginning) *Monica and Allu Lux - Cassandra Lee Morris, Kira Buckland (The Song of Healing) '-E- *Ange/Charlotte - Avery Smithhart, Patricia Duran '(Spies in Disguise) *Beatrice/Chise - Shaena'e Moore, Rachael Messer (Prestigious Experiment) '-E- *Eugeo - Matt Shipman '(Integrity Knight) *Tiese - Abby Trott (Noble Swordsman) '-E- *Emilia - Kayli Mills '(Ice Magic) *Ferris - Sarah Anne Williams (Water Magic) '-E- *Emi Yusa - Felicia Angelle '(Angel of Death) *Suzuno Kamazuki - Alex Moore (Angel of Execution) '-E- *Platy - N/A '(Survival Game Club) *Stella Shining - Allegra Clark (?) (ext.) *Yuki Soleil - Stephanie Sheh (?) '-E-' (ext.) *Ainz Ooal Gown - Chris Guerrero (The Dark Hero) (ext.) Story - World of Darkness Prologue - The Field Trip; Epilogue - Legends Part 1 - Mortal Engines * 1. The Bleakening Future * 2. Hell on Wheels * 3. Phaspharas * 4. Echoes (Sora Kashiwagi and Mii-Kun Wraps It Up!; Asa Motegi and Isao Brings the Inferno!; Rin and Finis Sing for Glory!; Morgan and Allu Lux Rhythm with Success!; Ange/Charlotte Goes Confidential!; Eugeo Honors for Battle!; Emilia Unleashes the Enchantment!; Ferris Liquifies to Chivalry!; Emi Yusa Avenges to Fight!; Suzuno Kamazuki Blesses With Joy!) * 5. Welcome to London * 6. Tom Natsworthy * 7. Retrieving the Heroes * 8. Hester Shaw * 9. Part 2 - Alita: Battle Angel (Partially Formatted for IMAX) * 1. Scrapyard * 2. Battles * Ryuko Matoi, Galo, Satsuki Kiryuin, Tomoyo Kanzaki, Ragyo Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aina, Barazo Mankanshoku, Suyuko Mankanshoku, Luluco, Alpha Omega Nova, Katsuhira Agata, ?, Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Nonon Jakuzure/Uzu Sanageyama/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori, Maiko Ogure and Omiko Hakodate vs. Ragyo Kiryuin (shadow clone; crystal) * Sinon, Leafa, Philia, Kirito Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Yuuki Konno, Klein, Silica, Lisbeth, Agil, Xaxa, Llenn, Yuna, Pitohui, Eiji, Eugeo and Alice Zuberg vs. Klein (shadow clone; obsidian) * Zero Two, Miku, Hiro, Julian Chase/Miranda Worth w/h Ichigo, Yasamin Madrani & Valentina Romanyszyn, 9'a, Kokoro, Ikuno and Cameron McCloud vs. VIRM (shadow clone; crystal) * Team RWBY, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ilia Amitola and Raven Branwen vs. Neopolitan (shadow clone; obsidian) * Artoria Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka, Medusa, Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern, Mordred, Astolfo and Jeanne D'Arc vs. Semiramis (shadow clone; obsidian) * Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish, Akko Kagari, Lotte Yanson, Contanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albretchberger, Croix Meridies and Ursula Callitis vs. Divine Dragon (LWA) (shadow clone; crystal) * Pina Co Lada, Lelei La Lalena, Rory Mercury, Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi, Mari Kurokawa, Hamilton Uno Law, Shino Kuribayashi, Arpeggio La Lalena and Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti vs. Eiha and Red Dragon (Chaos Dragon) (shadow clone version; crystal) * Lux Arcadia vs. Hayes (shadow clone; obsidian) * Neko and Kukuri Yukizome vs. Colorless King (shadow clone; crystal) * Haru Soramachi, Namino Murakami, Makoto Mitsurugi, Makiko Maki, Rubi Azumi and Maiko Sakura vs. Skullhead Marlin (shadow clone; obsidian) * Takane Enomoto, Momo Kisaragi, Selesia Upitiria, Meteora Osterreich, Rui Kanoya, Alicetaria February and Mamika Kirameki vs. Altair (shadow clone; obsidian) * Violet Evergarden, Iris Cannary, ?, ? and ? vs. ? (shadow clone; crystal) * Everyone vs. Phaspharas and Wrathax Trivia/Spoilers * Takes place IMMEDIATELY after Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate), as a sidestory. * Almost everyone will be given a echo partner (similar to echo fighters) that are introduced in this installment. * In Part 1 of the story, all of the Anime Heroes (except Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, Raven Branwen, Rex, additional alternatives, and both new characters and new echo partners) who were vaporized and transported to London by Phaspharas, still yet survive in the process and rescued shortly. * Will feature two OC god-like antagonists, and will both be destroyed in the end of Part 2. * Rex, differently from his major important roles in Super Anime Heroes (Brink), Super Anime Heroes (New) and Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate), his role will be bigger. * There are seemingly no assistants in the story, due to the story being only two parts. * Rex will inadvertently harness Phaspharas and Wrathax's powers for good at the end of Part 2 by being struck by two energy bolts from each of the two, becoming a wise, powerful and brave Master and Crazy Hand-like hero temporarily until the two antagonists are defeated in said part, wearing off the powers.